kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsushimo
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 今日は大切な日ですね、なんか輪形陣でお祝いしたくなりますね。えっ？ならない？ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Today is a important day, isn't it? I want to celebrate in something like diamond formation. Eh? I shouldn't? |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = The ships of Operation Ten-Ichi-Gou sailed in diamond formation. |Setsubun2016 = 鬼は外ー、福は内ー、えい！あっ提督に!?ごめんなさい、片付けますね。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Demons out! Luck in! Ei! Ahh, Teitoku?! I'm sorry; I'll clean this up. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = She hit you with the beans. From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 今日は大切な日ですね、なんか輪形陣でお祝いしたくなりますね。えっ？ならない？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Today is an important day, isn't it? We'll celebrate in something like a diamond formation. Eh? We won't? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance *Brick red eyes and long black hair held together with a red hair tie towards the end, though nevertheless a little messy all around. *Dresses in a black suit jacket with a matching skirt over a white button-down shirt and red tie; wears black socks and brown penny loafers. *She holds two small main cannons in both hands resembling dual 12.7cm naval guns, though the left gun only has a single turret (which was the standard for Hatsuharu class destroyers until post-1942 when they were replaced with additional anti-air guns), with 61cm triple torpedo mounts attached to either side of her torso. Her mainmast and funnel, mounted on her back, are apparent as well. *Her design from the point of view of her rigging/armaments appears to reflect the real ship at the outset of the war. Second Remodel *Hatsushimo Kai Ni gains a blue hachimaki along with a new (piped) blazer. In this outfit, she's forgone her tie, rolled up her sleeves and appears to have followed in the example of Yahagi and Yamato (two of her Operation Ten-Ichi-Gō comrades), wearing one thigh-high sock on the left leg and her usual on the right. *Unlike her real-life counterpart, she's kept her single-turret 12.7cm gun and appears to have opted for the installation of a 40mm 2-pounder single-turret as well, another gun the real Hatsushimo had replaced with 25mm AA weaponry. Like her latewar self, however, a Type 13 RADAR has been affixed to her mainmast. This old equipment being retained is perhaps a reference to gameplay more than anything; the loss of her single turret would serve to reduce her firepower considerably (Shigure similarly keeps her own single turret in her second remodel). The Vickers 40mm gun's heavier rounds could be more effective than the Hotchkiss 25mm's against Abyssal planes, which have sloped armour and tend to fly lower than the ones she fended off in real life, but that much is debatable. Personality *Much of her personality may be based on her final and most significant captain, Sakawa Masazou (酒匂雅三), a devoted humanitarian. Many of Hatsushimo's traits seem to match up with his own, particularly her outspoken desire to protect the player and her fellow Kanmusu. *Her dialogue is spoken in a polite, feminine but enthusiastic tone. She is protective, careful and kind to a fault. At the same time, though, Hatsushimo is brave and strong-willed, a reference to the ship's decorated service history and her crew's accomplishments during the late war. Trivia * Voices the beginning of the game's tutorial. * Ran into a mine (while fleeing an air raid along with Yukikaze through a friendly mine-field) and was beached, 30 July 1945 at Miyazu Bay, Kyoto (35°33′N 135°12′E) with the loss of seventeen sailors. **Towed to Maizuru and scrapped in 1948. ** The last IJN destroyer to be lost in the Pacific War, outlasted in Kancolle only by the surviving Yukikaze, Hibiki, and Ushio. * Hatsushimo took part in Operation Ten-Ichi-Gō, Yamato's final mission, and took even less damage during it than Yukikaze, emerging unscathed with two sailors injured. By contrast she rescued approximately 310 people from the crews of the sinking Yahagi and Hamakaze. *Her name means "first frost of the year", often associated with the month November. **It was first carried by the second Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1905. * An anchor was retrieved from her wreckage and is currently displayed outside of the Yamada Memorial Hospital (Google Maps Street View) in Sumida City, Tokyo. Quests * Required by Quests A48, A54, B37, B38 and B46. Category:Hatsuharu Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ships required for Improvements